


we had seasons in the sun

by shallowness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: I have been, and always shall be, your friend. (Star Trek: Wrath of Khan)





	we had seasons in the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Set a few years post-finale.

The knowledge that this is someone else's wish pounds in her head. It pounds in Dawn's head because she could have made this very wish, but Anya taught her better.The thought of the dead ex-wish demon makes Dawn's eyes fly to Tara, a Tara who has a few lines on her beautiful face, a few strands of grey in her hair. She's not the Tara who was there for Dawn the teenager, but she's Tara enough to lift her gaze from the sacred text she's perusing and to offer Dawn a reassuring smile.

Now there's a knife in Dawn's gut to go along with the pounding headache.

If they undo this wish, the world will be a safer place, but much less brighter.


End file.
